Ninja Break Down
by AlexJanna
Summary: Mount Midoriyama is waiting for you... EirixShu one-shot


Monday, January 28, 2008

Gravitation

Ninja Break Down (**one-shot**)

Shuichi Shindou stood in awe. He had never seen anything like it.

He was perfect. Executing the obstacles with ease and perfection he looked like he was flying over the course. His thick blond hair was matted to his forehead with sweat and his slim frame was riddled with muscles.

To Shuichi this man was the perfect Ninja. If it was possible he finished the practice course in record time. He made it to the top of the wall and with all grace and poise pressed the button on the timer at the end of the home made obstacles.

The sound of clapping began to assail the Ninja Champion's sensitive ears and his bright golden eyes flashed to the cause of the noise. Shuichi stopped abruptly and felt a shiver run down his spine.

Eiri surveyed the intruder and sauntered over with an air of arrogance that only he could master. He walked till he was within inches of the pink haired, purple eyed teen on his property. "What do you want?"

The cold words shook Shuichi out of his stupor. Though Eiri's sweet sweat was clouding his mind he managed to at least say something. "You're Eiri Yuki."

Rolling his eyes the Ninja Champion turned around and stalked off toward the beginning of the practice course. Shuichi jolted out of his haze and chased after him. "Wait, Yuki-san! I've come to train with you! I want to be the next Ninja Champion!"

Eiri spun around and fixed the new nuisances with a withering glare. He looked this pink haired freak up and down. "No."

"What?! Why not?" Damn, no one said the great Ninja Champion was such a freaking jerk, but Shuichi was determined to be the next Ninja Warrior Champion and he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Eiri halted in his retreat and turned to look directly into Shuichi's big violet eyes. "Because you are scrawny and a tad whiny. You wouldn't last through the first obstacle on the first level. Do yourself a favor and don't waste my time."

'Scrawny ay? I'll show him...' Shuichi took a flying leap and tackled the taller man to the ground. With lightning fast movements he pinned the "great" Yuki to the ground in a head lock.

Both men were breathing heavily and Shuichi was grinning in satisfaction at Eiri's perturbed scowl. Eiri struggled to get free, but found that the brat had a very strong hold and rather dexterous limbs. "Let me up you brat or I'll-"

"Or you'll what? Glare at me some more?" Yuki let out a frustrated growl. "Come on Yuki. Train me, please? I'll even cook and clean and do chores and stuff. I have to win Ninja Warriors!" Shuichi was on the verge of tears and his arms were growing tighter around Eiri's neck.

"Brat, I can't breathe."

Shuichi gasped and quickly let his mentor up. "I'm sorry."

Eiri glared again and took a second look at the brat from head to toe. On second inspection the brat was actually quite muscular, a bit thin and underfed, but nothing a little food wouldn't fix. His golden eyes met with Shuichi's purple ones and a shiver passed up his spine. "What did you say your name was?"

Shuichi blushed a bit. "Shuichi Shindou; from Tokyo."

"Well Shuichi, if you are going to even have a prayed of not embarrassing your self on Mount Midoriyama then you will have to work night and day. You won't get any breaks and no vacations, got it?" He was trying to scare the little twerp, but apparently it wasn't working.

Shuichi took another flying leap into Yuki and both men went down to the plush grass below. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I won't disappoint I promise!" Shuichi was practically hugging the air out of Eiri.

After struggling for quite a few moments to dislodge his thankful apprentice Eiri gave up and patted the twerp on the head. "Whatever. Just do everything I say."

Shuichi smiled even wider than he had before and nodded his head so enthusiastically that Eiri feared it would pop off his neck and roll away.

Tired of holding himself and the brat up he collapsed back down to the grass and began to rub his temples. 'This is going to be a long tournament.'

A/N What did ya'll think? I had fun with this and I hope ya'll had fun with it too. I got the idea for this from the actual Ninja Warriors t.v. show. I love that show!!!! It's hilarious. So anyhoo, I like putting Eiri into odd situations and I hope you thought it was rather entertaining to review and tell me what you think. I will not be continuing this, it was just a fun one shot so don't be expecting more chapters.

2


End file.
